Backrests are generally capable of pivoting within a comfort range in their upright use position. Furthermore, they can be unlatched to a certain extent, allowing them to be folded forward to a functional position, for example an easy-entry position or a cargo position.
In addition to purely mechanical adjustments, in which the backrest is manually released and folded forward by the user, and in which the adjustment within the comfort range is made without auxiliary power, for example against a biasing of the backrest, motorized adjustments are also known. However, motorized adjustments of this type generally do not enable a rapid forward folding.
DE 197 37 269 C2 discloses a motor vehicle seat of the type described above, having an electrically actuated rotary adjustment fitting, one fitting part of which is fixedly attached to the seat frame while the other fitting part is fixedly attached to the backrest frame. Further, a locking fitting component, the inclination of which can be adjusted via a rotary adjustment gearing, is provided, which is detachably locked to the fitting part that is affixed to the backrest frame, wherein the locking must be disengaged in order to allow the backrest to be folded.
FR 2 743 764 B1 discloses a joint mechanism for a vehicle seat having two parts that are capable of pivoting relative to one another, and a rotary adjustment fitting, the housing of which accommodates a wobble gear set and a stop-latch adjustment mechanism for locking and releasing to allow the folding function.